Allie
Allie (full name Alloro, known as Fox before remembering her true past) is one of the three main protagonists of currently unnamed, along with Black and Void Star. She is the leader of the trio. She used to be an adventurer and hero, but Void Chaos erased her memories and caused her to believe she'd always lived a peaceful life, never straying far from home. Appearance Allie is a fox, slightly smaller than Con. Her fur is a bright orange, with light purple on her ears, tip of her tail, and belly. Her eyes are blue (very pale under the effect of the memory wipe, darker naturally), and look much like Kirby's. She has a flame-shaped marking on her back that is orange at first, but turns purple after regaining her powers. When she flies, wings of orange fire appear from thin air. They turn purple during any of her attacks that produce purple fire. In Kirby: Returning Legends (Series by Jamabastion Hyness 99), her eyes turn red when she uses her wings, or when Parallel Nightmare tries to control her. Personality Allie is a loud, jokey, friendly person once she gets to know someone. She prefers keeping things happy, which sometimes leads to not sharing her emotions as well as she should. When things get serious, she tries to be courageous, but gets easily scared and overwhelmed. She enjoys drawing, and can often be seen doodling when everything is calm. Relationships Caramel Allie and Caramel have been friends since childhood. They mostly hang out and joke around when Caramel is between adventures. Allie often tags along with them when they go on adventures to save their world. AU Void Allie and her universe's Void were former enemies, as Void Termina ravaged her world. When Void got reborn as Void Chaos, they were still enemies until Caramel gave Void Chaos a Friend Heart and told him to find Fox and Black. Void Chaos found Sv's castle in the middle of the night, introduced himself as V, and told Fox she needed to help him. He brought her back to her world and gave her enough of her memories back to know that Caramel was alive, but she asked him to keep some of her memories gone until Black could get hers back too. In case V was tricking her she didn't want to take him on alone. Luckily, V was being truthful, and Fox and Black soon got their memories back, reuniting Black and Caramel in the process. Black Before remembering the truth, Allie and Black believe they met when Blue (OC by BlueAquaCat) introduced them. They talked for a while, then Allie had to leave and Black's breathing spell was running out. Black tried to go home, but got lost and started fainting due to not being able to breathe on land. Allie came across her just in time, and gave her a purple seaglass necklace that felt magical, even though they didn't know what it did. It worked, and Black now wears it everywhere to let her hang out on land. When their memories are regained, it is revealed that Black and Allie knew each other for much longer. While adventuring with Caramel, they and Allie traveled to a far-off planet in a whole other universe. Black crafted a necklace of purple seaglass for herself to help them out on land, then decided to join them permanently. Void Star Allie took in Void Star when he decided he didn't want to go through the stress of joining Kirby and friends on their latest adventure. They enjoy hanging out together, and Allie helps comfort him when he gets guilty about his evil forms. Shi (from Jamabastion Hyness 99) Shi is the only person who is fond of Allie's lame jokes, and he will try his best not to laugh so hard. Stories 'Food Fight' Despite the arc never technically finishing, Allie's story was half revealed in the Food Fight, and finished in a separate post. The night after helping rescue her friends from CAE, Fox stayed up late to read. While everyone was asleep, a white puffball snuck into the castle, introduced himself as V, and told her she needed to help her world immediately. Intrigued at the possibility for adventure, and sympathetic towards the poor stressed puffball, she quickly scrawled out a note and went along with him. Black found the note the next day and decided to forget about it for a little while, as Nekkato had been kidnapped by Chaos Blue. But as she was searching for Nekkato, Fox used Black's necklace to contact her. Fox said that she'd be back in a few hours with a ton of news. When Fox returned to the castle, she brought V along to restore her and Black's memories. Black ran up and hugged Allie, who explained what she had learned. Black, still recovering from the memory wipe, said she believed Caramel was still dead. Taking that as a cue, Allie motioned for Caramel to step into the room. The two foxes proceeded to explain what happened in the past few months. 'Kirby Miracle Friends' While Allie herself did not appear in ''Kirby: Miracle Friends'', one of Archer Kirby's wooden board is designed after her. Also, she was mentioned in Guest Star Ravia's pause description, where she is depicted as "The Reminiscent of a Fox that Controls Shadows". Black had a small role in Kirby Miracle Friends ALTER LEGENDS (Series by Void Termina the Destroyer) Chapter 2, and was told to contact Allie for help investigating a starship. It is possible that Allie and Black would have appeared more, but the series was unfortunately cancelled. Kirby: Returning Legends In this sequel to the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, Allie is a remnant of Nightmare Enterprises. She was usually a cheerful person who didn't want to hurt anyone, but could go berserk if angered enough. At some point in the story, Parallel Nightmare tried to control her, but she freed herself before he could completely take her over. She tried to fight him off with her wings, but didn't realize Dark Meta Knight had destroyed them. This left her vulnerable, and she ended up in Yggy Wood's forest. At some point during the Infinitius crisis, Allie is one of the characters who helped Kirby to fight the God's true form, and her wings had seemingly grown back as well. During the Valfrey Incident, she gained a new form called Allie Inferno. Powers ((Moveset table will replace this once it's fully developed.)) Allie's powers are a mixture of Fire, a little bit of Ninja, and Artist. Mash B: Flame Darts. Behaves like Flame Ninja's Knife Throw. Dash+B: Same as Artist Dash+B Down+B: Same as Artist Down+B, but with different pictures Down+Up+B: Firewave. Flies into the air then crashes down, damaging enemies below and causing a small shockwave of purple fire. A repeatedly: Vulpine Flight. Her wings appear and allow her to fly smoothly. Etymology Fox comes from the fact that she is a fox. Alloro is the Italian word for laurel, and Allie is a nickname. Laurel is significant because it relates to the author's name, and Fox started out as a persona. Trivia *Allie brings a notebook and pencil almost everywhere in case she gets a drawing idea. *Allie has a Mirror counterpart named Wilt who will occasionally show up and cause trouble. *The spelling of "Allie" is coincidentally similar to the word "Allies", which matches her alignment. *In the anime, Allie was nicknamed as "Firefox", which is a reference to the internet browser of the same name. *Allie was the only character in Kirby: Returning Legends whose lame jokes are able to make someone laugh. *One of Despacto's dialogues is "There are more than one Allie who existed in this world", which either references the existence of Last Allie, or possibly Wilt. *In the opening sequence of KRL, Allie is teamed up with Eina and Moirai Knight despite they did not actually met until the end of season 1. *Allie is the only character in KRL who has red eyes and is not related to the Valkyrie Tribe. Artwork allie f l y.png|Allie/Fox before regaining her powers yes.png|Allie after regaining her powers Fox-plush-toy-500x500.jpg|Allie's plush/Allie seen in Thouser's vision Allie Zackson.png|Zackson224's Artwork 無標題212_20200203224025.png|Allie Inferno's symbol (by Jamabastion Hyness 99) Valentine's Day.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Good Category:Fan character Category:Orange Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Foxes Category:Leaders Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Persona Category:Winged Category:Diff Juns Category:Badge Category:Valkyrie Tribe Category:Pink